<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I have my doubts about this" by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362611">“I have my doubts about this"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bottom Eve Polastri, F/F, Lesbian Sex, London, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Power Dynamics, Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, horny villanelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sex scene before Rome.<br/> Just because I want them to have sex before 2x08. <br/>Just because I want them to have sex if I'm honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I have my doubts about this"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eve, I'm glad you found the doorbell!"</p><p><br/>"Hi, Villanelle. What are you doing? We're supposed to talk about a scape plan. I have all the information we need about Aarons Palazzo and the people is working for him."</p><p><br/>"Eve just relax. Listen, I have almost everything ready! </p><p>For what?</p><p>"Dinner, Eve.  You're going to have dinner with me. "</p><p>"Ok, but we have to go be quick.  I'm not here to waste my time."</p><p>"Hey! I made you spaghetti."</p><p><br/>Immediately, the desire to touch her face rushed upon me. Instead, I  touched her hair. As she walked slowly to the living room, I followed with my eyes. </p><p><br/> “So tell me about your escape plan,” I said. </p><p><br/>She was drinking red wine on the couch. And she started talking and talking t like the obsessive smart woman she is.</p><p><br/>“ And if things get wrong we are at our own so we need another safe word for us”<br/> </p><p>I flashed a smile. Eve returned the smile but didn’t immediately speak. I’m not disturbed by her silence I had enough of her theories.</p><p> I approach, and sit very close, staring at her. And suddenly Eve wrapped her arms around my neck. The smell of her hair and her hot breath falling on my neck made me pull her closer.  Somewhere in the distance, I heard a moan.</p><p>  I pushed a hand under her shirt and ran my fingers along her spine. Her skin was so smooth. Sensing my hunger and suppressing her own, she kissed me. Our lips touched lightly at first. My tongue slowly traced the upper edge of her open lips. Then I just kissed her, moving my tongue deep into her mouth.</p><p><br/>But she pulled away abruptly. Tried to walk away but I couldn’t let her go so easily.  </p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” I said.</p><p><br/>“I know it’s okay, ”  “I just need to use  the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Why are you looking at me like that?”. </p><p><br/> I decided to answer with my body. I slid out of the sofa and stood on my knees before her. I pushed myself between Eve's legs. My hands traveled her outer thighs and hips.</p><p><br/>  "Kiss me,” I whispered.</p><p><br/> When she bent to oblige, I grabbed her head and plunged my tongue into her mouth again.  <br/>Her leg muscles flexed and released around my waist. I  pushed her gently back and brushed a hand slowly over one very nipple. She did not resist. So I leaned down into her lap and caressed her thighs with my face. I lifted one leg over my shoulder and, as she slid forward, I  dragged my teeth over the inner seam of her trousers, strolling hungrily toward her zipper.  </p><p><br/>After a little while, Eve strengthened and took her leg from me.  </p><p><br/>“What now, Eve?” </p><p><br/>“I just don’t usually move this fast"</p><p>Oh come on, we're doing this or not?</p><p><br/>She helped me lift her top over her head. She rested on her elbows as my tongue flicked the exposed nipples. As she began to speak again, I covered her mouth with a kiss. But when I opened the button of her trousers, she grabbed my hand away and sat up.</p><p>Not again.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” I tried to sound patient.  <br/> </p><p>She didn’t answer. Using my seductive tone I said:</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything.</p><p> <br/>But Eve stood and smoothed her clothes and hair anyway. She moved into the hallway toward the door.  </p><p>“It’s not that,” she said.  </p><p>“What then?”  I leaned close to her face and tried to block the path to the door. She moved around me and reached for the knob.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around her from behind and caressed my face in her back. Eve Still wants to be chased, or trapped?  I thought.</p><p><br/>"You have to be kidding Eve."</p><p><br/>Back in the living room, I bent Eve’s naked over the bed. Yes, the bed I'm not playing stupid.</p><p><br/>As I made my way to a kneeling position on the floor behind her, my nipples I  spread her legs. </p><p><br/>On my knees, I rubbed my face across the smoothness of her back. I pressed my face into it. My tongue penetrated her soft sensitive skin between the legs. </p><p><br/> Even made some incoherent sounds. Her knees buckled a little when my fingers moved up toward the opening of her sex. I was moving through the wetness, lost in sensations while I said.  “Why did you stop!?!” It wasn’t a question. It was more of an accusation.  E</p><p>“I have my doubts about this.”</p><p>I have my doubts about this.”  Eve responded with such confidence, a hardened tone I hadn’t heard her use before.  </p><p>  “ I see”  I replied, trying to hide how upset I am at this moment. <b></b></p><p><br/> She began pacing back and forth in semicircles around my kneeling stature.</p><p><br/> “And now you want to stop?" I asked, trying to stand, and pushed me back to my knees.</p><p>"Eve, You know You’ve been attracting,  teasing, even coercing me into your life. You have to understand now that I  only let you think you were in control of the game. And this stupid Aaron weapon, and all that crap, that doesn't mean anything to me."</p><p><br/>Heat gathered between my legs.  </p><p>"We are going to have sex, now. “speak to me Eve"Do you  understand?” I yelled at her.   </p><p>"Yes.” She answered, nervous this time. </p><p>I freed her hand and she helped me up.  </p><p><br/>“Now get on your knees again” </p><p><br/>I harnessed my black dildo to my waist. Eve pressed her bare body.</p><p><br/>I got inside her from behind. We rocked slowly at first and then built tempo until each stroke caused a sloshing, clapping sound.  I clutched the cold texture for balance as her breasts flopped against the sheets. <br/>By force of habit, I slid two fingers over her clit.</p><p><br/>I slid the dildo out of her wetness. She spread her sleek body across the bed. <br/> I press through her pussy. You are so wet<br/>“Are you ready Eve?” <br/> </p><p>“Speak.” </p><p> “Yes.”</p><p><br/>  I directed her and opened her legs hung over the corners of the need. We are in 69 position. <br/>With delicate determination, my tongue danced inside her.</p><p><br/>I sucked her clit in what felt like slow motion.  <br/> Her hips jerked and my waves rose with her. Felt like I was floating toward my orgasm Back and forth. She raised her hips  and I dipped as far inside her as my tongue would reach. Wanted to take her with me. It worked. She clamped her thighs tightly around my neck and I tried to swallow every sweet drop of her. Her tongue tapped wildly inside me, pulling me under.  Suddenly I was put into an intense orgasm.</p><p><br/> I  Pushed to the peak of pleasure, I exploded into a million electric sparks.  then I bit her  There. Eve's entire body spasmed as she held me entangled. <br/>That shocking bite, the soft insistent sucking that followed, and my slick,  swollen pussy gyrating in her mouth was all that she wanted.<br/>The feeling of orgasms drained me until I collapsed.</p><p><br/>"You may Go, Eve. We're done for tonight"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>